


superhero powers

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Sickfic, basically just 1.6k words of pure fluff!!, but that's fine i'm sure, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: when amy's sick (amy?? sick??), jake takes care of her. and because apparently i only know how to write married fluff, here's some more.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	superhero powers

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this... like a lot... but i hate most of my works so i figured that wouldn't be a problem.

Amy Santiago does not get sick.

She prides herself on this fact. She’s never ill, it never happens. She’s caught a few colds before, obviously, but it hardly ever gets so bad that she’s confined to her bed for weeks like most other people when they’re poorly.

So of course she’s in complete shock when she wakes up one random weekday with a clogged up nose, a pounding headache and the urge to throw up. Barely even awake, she throws herself out of bed and towards the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and heaving up what seems to be yesterday’s dinner.

She doesn’t notice Jake come in a few moments later, barely awake yet as well, his brow furrowed in concern. Without hesitation he kneels down next to her and holds back her hair with one hand, rubbing her shaking back with his other.

Once she’s done she leans back against him, exhausted, and he clutches her too warm body to his chest. She’s still shaking, either from shock or panic or both he doesn’t know, so he just holds her close and rubs her arm gently with his thumb, shushing her until the violent trembling subsides. She relaxes a bit in his arms then, leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder. He reaches up a hand to brush her hair away from her face and behind her ear, planting a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

‘You okay?’ he whispers. He knew it was a stupid question really, seeing as she had just thrown up multiple times, but he didn’t know what else to say.

She just shakes her head, wincing at the small movement. She’s deathly pale, and if he’s honest its scaring him a bit. His wife is never sick, like ever, so to see her this weak is terrifying.

‘Hurts.’ She manages to say quietly, wincing again.

His heart breaks a little then. ‘Where does it hurt, honey?’

‘My head, my throat….’, she mumbles, ‘I feel like someone’s hammering against my skull.’

‘Ouch. Does it hurt to swallow, too?’

She nods.

‘Let’s get you back to bed then, shall we?’

It seems like the easiest option. She can’t lay here on the floor forever in her state, she needs to rest. He wraps an arm securely around her waist and guides her limp form towards their bed, tucking in the comforter around her as she falls back against the pillows.

‘That better?’

She nods, pulling the blanket further up her chin. Jake kneels down to press a hand to her forehead. She’s really burning up.

‘You’re really hot, babe. Do you feel hot?’

She shakes her head. ‘I’m freezing.’

Freezing? Damn, must be the flu then. He just nods and goes to their cupboard to find more blankets for her. He drapes them over her, and she sighs in contentment, burrowing down further into the nest of fleece blankets and pillows.

‘You okay? Do you need anything else?’

She shakes her head again. ‘I’m okay, I promise.’

It’s not long before she’s fallen back to sleep. He still has a couple of hours until he needs to leave for work so he showers and gets dressed before going back in to check on her. She’s awake now, but barely. She smiles weakly up at him as he comes over to her.

‘I’ve got to go to work now, but I’ll come home on my lunch break and check on you, okay?’

She sits up suddenly at that, eyes widening. ‘But Jake, I have to go to work too!’

He shakes his head, sitting down on the bed next to her. ‘Ames, you can’t. You’re too sick. I can’t let you go.’

‘But..’

‘Hey,’ he interrupts, smiling at her reassuringly, ‘its okay, babe. You never take sick days. Let yourself have this one and get some rest, okay?’

She’s so ill and tired that she doesn’t even have the energy to protest, so she just nods her head and leans back on the pillows again. Jake leans down to kiss her forehead.

‘There’s a glass of water and some aspirin there, take that, okay? It’ll make you feel a bit better,’ he whispers, heading out the door, ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you.’

‘I love you.’ She whispers back, before falling back into her blanket cocoon and letting sleep take her.

He smiles, before closing their bedroom door as quietly as possible and slipping out the apartment to work. Jake hates leaving for work without her. It feels weird not grabbing her hand across the centre console and it feels weird not playing Taylor Swift songs at full volume and laughing when she rolls her eyes affectionately at his bad but adorable rendition of _Paper Rings._ He also hates the fact that he’s left her all on her own in her very ill state. He hopes she’ll be fine until lunchtime. Then he can get back to her and make soup for her and stroke her hair until she falls asleep again.

It turns out working out in the field whilst constantly worrying about your wife is not a good mix. Him and Rosa are in a squad car on the side of a road near the precinct waiting for their criminal to appear so they can finally arrest him, but he’s distracted. He checks his phone constantly, pulling it out of his pocket as soon as he’s put it back in, checking if Amy has said anything to him. She hasn’t, but for some reason that worries him more. What if something awful’s happened to her? He would never forgive himself.

Rosa seems to pick up on his anxious behaviour, and raises an eyebrow at him. ‘You okay, dude?’

‘Fine, yeah.’

She raises an eyebrow.

He sighs. ‘I mean, no. Amy’s really sick and it’s really weird because she’s _never_ sick, like _ever,_ and I should be at home taking care of her and I’m not and I’m worried about her being alone at home with no one to help her.’

‘Wait, Amy’s sick? With what?’

‘The flu, I think,’ he begins, ‘she’s got a really high temperature even though she says she’s freezing and she threw up multiple times this morning. I’m pretty sure she’s got an awful headache and a sore throat too which must hurt like a bitch.’

Rosa grimaces. ‘Geez. Poor Amy.’

‘Yeah,’ he says, ‘and I know I can’t just take the day off or whatever but I need to be there with her.’

‘Hey,’ says Rosa, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, ‘it’s our lunchbreak soon. You can get home for an hour or so and check on her then. I’m sure she’s okay, Jake. Your wife is a badass after all. I’m sure she’s kicking that flu virus’s sorry butt right now.’

‘Yeah, I bet.’ He chuckles. He texts her once more, telling her he’ll be back as soon as he can. He hopes she’ll be fine until then.

He returns to a quiet apartment. He wonders if she’s still asleep.

‘Ames?’ he calls out, to no response.

‘Amy?!’

Still no response. Where on earth could she be? She’s too ill to be anywhere else other than her bed, surely. He’s starting to get worried now. He knows that on the rare occasion she is ever sick she refuses to believe so, so maybe she’s somewhere doing ordinary household chores to convince herself she doesn’t have a cold so bad its too hard to breathe out of her nose.

Turns out he’s very much correct about that. He finally finds her in the kitchen, washing up dishes. He chuckles and rolls his eyes at her, and she whips around, shocked by his sudden presence in their kitchen.

‘Ames.’

She looks at him guiltily, pulling his hoodie that she’s wearing further around her and staring down at the floor.

‘You’re ill, honey.’ He says, moving closer to her and wrapping her up in his arms.

She sighs, pressing her too warm forehead into his neck. ‘I know. But I hate being ill. I hate it. It makes me feel weak and useless.’

‘Hey,’ he murmurs against her head, ‘you are not weak and useless. You’re allowed to let yourself be ill, you know. It doesn’t make you any less of a badass warrior princess.’

She smiles up at him weakly. ‘Okay.’

‘Just rest, okay? I’ll take care of you. I know you hate resting when you could be doing other things but its important that you get some sleep, alright? This flu is already being a bitch to you and I don’t want it to get any worse.’

She nods, finally convinced.

‘I look like death.’

He laughs at that. ‘Well, maybe. Still insanely beautiful though. I do wonder how you do it Santiago.’

‘Do what?’

‘Manage to be so ill and yet look so beautiful at the same time.’

‘It’s my superhero powers, I guess.’ She mumbles into his chest, hiding her grin from him.

‘Hm, yup. Sounds about right. My wife _is_ a superhero, after all. But we all knew that.’

‘Damn straight we did.’

He laughs again and squeezes her closer against him. ‘You wanna go to bed now?’

She nods against his chest, clinging to his neck and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders for dear life.

‘Now watch. This is _my_ superhero power.’

He leans down to lift her up in his arms, _bridal stylez,_ and she’s so tired she doesn’t even have the energy to protest. She’s too grateful for her loveable caring _human form of sunshine_ disaster of a husband, so she lets him carry her to bed. She could walk herself there, she _could_ , but she decides against it. It’s nice here, in his arms. It always is.

The last thing she sees before falling into a deep slumber is his smiling face, and if that isn’t the best thing to wake up and fall asleep to she doesn’t know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, the point is i'm here for jake looking after sick amy. it's like my favourite thing. so this was born.
> 
> i hope you liked the title!! very creative, i know.
> 
> much love guys <3


End file.
